Why Can't We Be Friends
by kyosgirl411
Summary: In an epic battle of good versus evil, an ancient feline force comes faces to fresh with fresh spidery science, all to win the heart of the american government. Just kidding. It's actually a cute story based on a prompt from imagineyourotp's Tumblr. Jessica and Chewie don't exactly see eye to eye and a pair of underwear tear them apart. Carol/Jess


Why Can't We Be Friends

Jessica crossed the powder blue room to the queen sized bed, perching cautiously on the corner. This was one of the few moments she was left alone in Carol's apartment while her partner ran down the hall to check on Kit or to the laundry room to find the match to her sock, which she always managed to lose. A dense awkward mood filled the air as Jessica remained still in her position, avoiding eye contact with—it.

From her throne atop the castle Carol bought her at Pet Depot, Chewie's gaze lingered on the subject of her servant's affections. Mentally, Chewie documented every time Carol refused to obey her commands in order to service the dark-haired peasant. Twelve naps ago, for instance, Chewie began her normal morning routine, stretching her legs after a long night of chasing a moth across the glass window, then darting to the large, soft bed where she always kneaded her slave, meowing and clawing until Carol awoke and scooped a cup of food into the bowl. This particular morning; however, the new furless monster made a dreadful noise, rolled over and said something to the blonde that caused her to scoop up the orange princess and carry her out of the room, closing the door behind her. Chewie was not fond of this new creature at all. And this meant war.

Surely Carol would be back any minute, Jessica reasoned, as she shifted uncomfortably. Chewie's stare had turned vicious and her tail was beginning to puff up, along with the hair on her back, eyes fixed on a very anxious Jessica. Chewie jumped daintily from her tree to the dresser, scooped a pair of panties she knew did not belong to her owner into her mouth and returned to her perch, where she once again locked eyes with the woman and began to tear the waistband apart, slowly, menacingly. Toying with the hem of her sweater, Jessica stood, strode to the cat tree where Chewie was dissecting the elastic from the panties, and pulled the panties away from the beast. Chewie did not relent, but latched her claws into the silk. Jessica pulled harder, which caused Chewie to lose her footing on the bed and land in the woman's pale arms.

Chewie hissed angrily at the thing that tried to recapture its clothing. She had planned to keep the undergarment as a symbol of her dominance. How dare that…under-class swine! Chewie went into defensive mode, "PUT ME DOWN" she growled, "I AM YOUR MASTER!" and ejected her claws into the beasts arm. In the midst of this fit, the creature began shouting gibberish. Chewie slashed her claws anywhere she could before the beast unlatched them and grabbed a nearby laundry basket, which then surrounded Chewie like a cage.

Carol returned from the laundry room with her favorite bra to find her girlfriend sitting on a laundry basket that looked like it had something in it. "_Jessica!" _Carol yelled, "What the hell are you doing to my cat?!" Jessica quickly stood, and Chewie emerged from the basket and ran past the women to the living room to hide under the couch. over to the blonde's leg, where she rubbed her face and purred, looking exceptionally innocent. This left Carol with an angry expression and Jessica, looking both shocked and remorseful. "I was gone for five minutes," Carol started, gritting her teeth, "I had no idea you harbored such strong feelings against my cat."

Jessica was stunned. Carol was seriously taking the cat's side on this? Jessica opened her mouth to defend herself, but was interrupted. "I think you need to leave now." Jessica was fuming, but she picked up her phone and shoes and started out of the apartment. As soon as she left, Carol held Chewie and curled up on the couch, unsure of what had happened. Whatever it was, she couldn't be with someone who couldn't accept her for everything, including her cat.

Chewie was worried there was something wrong with her servant. She usually woke up with the sunrise, but the sun was no longer visible outside the window that overlooked the street and she was still in bed. Chewie leapt to the bed where she was sleeping and began to knead her paws onto the girl, but she just rolled over, pulled Chewie into a cuddle, and sighed. Black smudges were visible on her pillow and a box of tissues sat on the bedside table. Chewie knew it was the black-haired girl. But what could a queen do to fix what she'd ruined? She jumped off the bed and climbed to her palace, retrieving the underwear she tore up so many naps ago and placing them in front of her owner.

Carol didn't really want to do much of anything. She missed Jessica, despite the woman's attempt to hurt her sweet cat. Despite dozens of missed phone calls and unanswered text messages, Carol deeply wanted to see her girlfriend again. Was that still what they were? Girlfriends? It had been three days since the incident and Carol was making no attempts to rekindle their relationship. Her phone played its generic ringtone and she picked it up to read the screen: Jessica Drew. She slid to ignore. She needed time to think. Chewie returned to the bed, bearing something in her mouth—were those panties? Carol took them in her hands and recognized Jessica's thong, elastic missing from the waistband. Carol looked at Chewie, who gave her a face that almost looked like… there was no way she wanted Jessica to come back. But Carol did, and her cat was going to have to live with that. She picked up the phone and called Jessica, who was at her door minutes later.

Jessica entered the living room and Chewie was at her ankles rubbing her face on her leg and purring. Carol took Jessica into her arms and kissing her face. The blonde grabbed her girlfriend's hands and pulled her to the bedroom.


End file.
